


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by destibelle (MissTonyStark)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer & Gabriel are awesome big brothers, M/M, Mpreg, Musician!Castiel, Musician!Dean, kid!Sam, mechanic!Dean, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/destibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was a month into the year at his new school when he brought home the permission slip. Dean had thought nothing of it, until he is asked to chaperone the trip his little brother was helping out on. When he realizes that Sam volunteered to help out the Special Education teacher; Mr. Castiel McLeod, Dean wasn't sure he would be much in his comfort zone.<br/>And that was when he saw one Mr. Castiel McLeod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

"Dean! DeanDeanDeanDeanDean!" The excited nine year old ran down the driveway from his bus towards his older brother, who as dutifully as always, was waiting for him on the front porch of their relatively new home. Dean Winchester threw a wave to the bus driver as the older man pulled away with a smile on his face before bringing Sam into a hug. "Dean!" Sam laughed, pulling away from the hug and reaching back to bring his bookbag to his front and unzipped it.

"Whoa, kid!" Dean chuckled, opening the front door. "Come in the house before you dump everything on the porch." Sam nodded his head and zipped into the hallway, kicking his shoes off underneath the table by the door and ran to the living room, plopping down on the couch and resumed his digging through the bag in his lap. Dean closed and locked their door before joining his little brother on the couch. "Now, what's up?" He asked, laying his arm across the back of the sofa and turning to face Sam.

"I uh, I volunteered to help and-and-and-" He took a deep breath and blew upwards, his bangs falling to the side of his face instead of covering his eyes. "And I've gotta get you to sign the permission slip so I can go with Mr. McLeod!" He laughed, finally pulling a slightly crumpled sheet of paper from his folder. Sam passed the paper to the twenty year old sitting next to him and bounced lightly with excitement. He noticed Dean's brows furrow as he read, but it didn't deter Sam's positive outlook; he was trying to do a good thing and he knew his brother would cave. "Pleeeeeease, Dean! There's only one other kid who volunteered and I know Mr. McLeod needs the help!"

"Slow down, Sam. Lemme finish reading." Dean mumbled, nearing the bottom of the page. He sighed softly, reaching into Sam's bookbag and grabbing a pen before he leaned over on the coffee table and signed on the line.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam laughing, jumping up and fist bumping the air. He nearly snatched the paper from his brother when it was handed back to him and gently slid it back into the folder before gathering his things and heading to the kitchen. "I'm gonna do my homework, Dean!" He called, even though he knew that Dean knew what he would be doing.

"Your snack is on the table!"

"Thanks!" Dean smiled as he stood once more, his hands finding their way into the pocket of his Shinedown hoodie and making his way back to the den to resume what he had been doing before Sam came home. A big grin crossed his face as he took in his handiwork; their Christmas tree was finally in it's stand and partially decorated, there were lights strung around the room, and all the other boxes had finally been unpacked. He eyes finally landed on the family portrait that hung above the fireplace and the grin slowly slipped down into a smile of adoration. He missed his parents and it had taken them a long time to get on their feet like they were now, but he had long since moved on. He had to; for Sam.

Mary and John Winchester had been taken away from their sons three years ago. Dean had been seventeen and he had fought hard to keep custody of Sam, who had been six at the time. He had been in the ass-end of his senior year, but after months of proving himself, he had finally been awarded guardianship since they had no other living relatives. They had stayed in their childhood home for as long as possible, but in the end the mortgage and paying off two funerals had finally taken it's toll on Dean, so they left their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas and moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to a house that his God-father, Bobby Singer had found for them. It was a little bigger than the brothers would've needed but the payments were a little less than half of what Dean had been paying in Kansas and Bobby was giving him a position at the garage he owned. After he had graduated, Dean had taken day classes (so he would be in class while Sam was) at the local community college and earned his auto-mechanic certificate. It had been difficult finding a job that would acclimate to his needs, so Dean had often found himself bouncing around from place to place or working multiple jobs to keep them afloat, but with Bobby he knew that the older man would understand. Bobby had been a big part of the Winchester brothers' childhood; when John and Mary would go on vacation or even during the summers, the boys would come spend time with Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, and their cousin Joanna. Stepping down into the den, Dean approached the fireplace and sighed heavily. "I'm trying my best, guys. I just hope that I'm making you proud." He whispered. "I'm trying to make the best of our second chance."

 

* * * * * *

 

Castiel folded his glasses and set them down on his desk in front of him and rubbed his temples. There was a light knock at his door, causing him to jump and look up. He smiled when he saw his older brother Gabriel standing in the doorway and waved him in. "She's sleeping on her mat right now, Gabe. It was a semi-rough day for her." Castiel said, standing and making his way to the nap corner of his classroom. His niece was curled up in the fetal position with her blanket pulled up to her neck as she breathed in and out evenly; her red hair fanned out over her face. The two stood there for a moment, smiling as they watched the little girl sleep.

"I know I tell you this all the time, Cas, but thank you." Gabe whispered. "Thank you so much for taking this position to keep an eye on her."  Castiel wrapped an arm around his elder brother's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder and nodded.

"You know I would do anything for you guys. Helping Anna, even if it means moving across the country for her, is a priority in my life." He replied before pressing a loving kiss to Gabriel's cheek and pulling away to go gather his things. Gabriel knelt down by his daughter and brushed some hair behind her ear and pulled the blanket down a bit before lifting her into his arms. The five year old mumbled softly and buried her face in her father's neck, bringing a smile to the man's face.

"You ready?" Gabriel asked, heading back to the front of the room, receiving a nod from Castiel and they began making their way out of the elementary school towards their shared car. Most of the time, Gabriel would keep the car during the day because Castiel worked the same, but if Gabriel worked a night shift, Castiel would drop him off to keep the car in case it was needed for Anna. The drive home was quiet, as it usually was when Anna would sleep. Waking her from her nap would result in an extremely fussy child and neither of them liked to upset her. When they reached their home, the two noticed that their eldest brother was home and gave each other questioning looks. "He wasn't home when I swung by to grab my iPad." Gabriel said with a shrug.

"It's just strange, considering the hours he's been working recently." Castiel replied, stepping out of the car once it had been parked. He grabbed his belongings while Gabriel gathered Anna back into his arms and they made their way up the small stone-paved pathway and then up the steps and into the house. Gabriel went straight to Anna's room to lay her down and Castiel headed to his own room to change. When he emerged fifteen minutes later, he was wearing a pair of sweat pants, a tank top underneath his Ninja Turtle hoodie, and the pair of fuzzy green turtle socks he had gotten for his birthday the year before. He walked into the kitchen to find Gabriel sitting on the counter, a poptart hanging from his mouth as he listened to their older brother, Lucifer talk about his day at work.

"- And it was just so frustrating. They pretty much pushed me out the door and told me to go home and get some rest." Lucifer scrubbed his face with his hands, exhaling as he did so. The bags under his eyes told just how little sleep the newly appointed FBI Profiler had been getting. Cas rubbed his back gently with one hand as he passed by on his way to the fridge.

"You look rough, Lu. You really should probably try to get some sleep." He said, throwing a look over his shoulder as he opened up the refrigerator and began his quest for something to make for dinner.

"I'll sleep when that asshat is behind bars."

"That's not healthy." Gabriel mumbled.

"Your obsession with candy isn't healthy, Gabriel." Castiel butted in, arms full of food as he kicked the door closed. He shooed the other man off the counter and set his things down before making his way around the kitchen to gather the rest of the things he would need. "Please wash the broiler pan from last night, Gabe. It was your night to do dishes and seeing as how I'm cooking tonight, I'm not cleaning up your mess."

"Yes, mother." Cas turned and pointed the knife in his hand at Gabe.

"You watch your tone with me. I do know where you sleep at night, and just in case you don't remember-"

"Don't you dare bring up the stink bomb incident from when we were kids." Cas smirked as he turned back to what he had been doing, knowing his point had been made. Lucifer stood from the table, loosening his tie and hugged each of his brothers before letting them know he was heading to lay down for a while. Castiel made sure to let him know that he would get him when dinner was ready. Gabriel and Castiel chatted lightly as things were prepared, and once Cas got his twice-baked potato casserole in the oven and his flank steaks marinating in the fridge, they made their way to the living room to discuss the upcoming field trip Castiel was taking his class on.

"I've gotten two volunteers from the nine year old class, and then with you and Charlie chaperoning, I'll probably only need one more parent to come along. It's not a large class, obviously Sioux Falls Elementary isn't a large school, so I don't need a ton of people to help, it's just finding the last person. Someone who won't mind... y'know, helping my class. Cause they can be a handful." The man began rubbing at his temples again, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Well, maybe one of the nine year olds has a parent that would mind helping out. It's a Christmas trip with ten special ed kids, Cas. It shouldn't be hard to find someone willing to help." Gabriel said, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Maybe you could call Ellen?" He suggested. Castiel shook his head.

"Her and Jo are going to check out the college that day, and Bobby can't close the garage either. He said he's booked up until Christmas Eve, poor guy had to hire another mechanic to be able to get everything done on time." He replied. Gabriel puffed out his cheeks as he thought harder.

"Ask one of the other kids-"

"Their names are Sam and Jess, Gabriel."

"Well, ask _Sam or Jess_ if either of them has a parent or older sibling who wants to help out. I mean, between the two of them they could have _someone_. And that's better than no one."

"One, two, three, four, five." There was a pause and a deep breath. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Little feet came running into the living room and the brothers turned, being greeted with bright red hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile. "Daddy!" Anna laughed, jumping into Gabriel's lap.

"Hey, Princess! You were sleeping when I came to get you today, did you have some trouble today?" He asked, brushing hair behind her ear. Anna nodded her head, a slight pout on her face.

"I, uh, I..." The girl paused, taking another deep breath and thinking for a moment. "My crayon broke."

"Oh, goodness, my love. Did Uncle Cas give you a new one?" Gabriel frowned, cuddling his little girl closer. Anna nodded again, pulling at her fingers. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yessir." She replied, continuing to pull at her fingers. Gabe gently laid his hand over his daughter's and rubbed them.

"Remember what the doctor said, sweetie. We've gotta work on that so you don't dislocate your finger again." Anna breathed deeply and let her father pull her hands apart.

"Thank you, daddy." She said, kissing his cheek.

"You're doing so good, baby girl. Your speech is getting much better and daddy is so proud of you." Gabriel and Anna shared a hug before the little girl looked at her uncle.

"Dinner?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Castiel nodded with a smile.

"It'll be ready soon. Would you like to help me set the table?" He asked, earning a happy nod from his niece. The three made their way into the kitchen and began setting plates, silverware, and cups out on the table; Anna arranging them meticulously until she was happy with how everything looked. Castiel pulled the potatoes from the oven and replaced them with the steaks before sending Gabriel to wake Lucifer. When everything was ready, Anna took a step back and nodded happily. They took their seats at the table; Gabriel and Lucifer on the ends, Castiel and Anna on the sides and they bowed their heads; Castiel leading them in a prayer of thanks for their food, their lives, jobs, and everything they had been blessed with. And for his second chance at happiness.


End file.
